This invention relates to a keyboard. More particularly, the invention relates to a computer keyboard that incorporates a printing mechanism.
Printers for use with computers can be relatively expensive devices. Accordingly, in a work environment, it is common for a plurality of workstations to be serviced by a single printer station with the computers of those workstations communicating with the printer.
This necessitates people at the workstation having to get up and collect their documents from the printer which can be time wasting. Often, all that is required is a single sheet of paper, for example, where a letter is to be generated or where an image is to be viewed and a hard copy of the image is required.
Desktop inkjet printers are available at low cost, but typically take up substantial desk space. Incorporation of the printing function in a desktop computer keyboard frees up this desk space.
While it is technically possible to incorporate a scanning ink jet printer into a keyboard, this has several disadvantages, including excess bulk and side-to-side vibration as the printhead scans.
Recently, the present inventor has invented ink jet printer technologies suitable for incorporation in a desktop keyboard, such as:
The above patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference.
These ink jet technologies are suitable for the construction of miniature, low cost pagewidth printers, which can readily fit within a keyboard form factor.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a keyboard for use with a computer, the keyboard comprising
a housing that defines an input formation for the input of sheets of media;
a keypad carried by the housing;
a pagewidth printer arranged in the housing; and
a feed mechanism positioned in the housing for feeding the sheets of media from the input formation through the housing along a print media feed path so that the printer can carry out a printing operation on the sheets of media, wherein the feed mechanism includes a moving feed member that defines a substantially planar support surface along the media feed path.
The moving feed member may be in the form of an endless belt and the feed mechanism may include a roller assembly for driving the belt.
The roller assembly may include a drive roller and an opposed idler roller.
A planar support member may be positioned in the housing to bear against the belt, such that a portion of the belt abutting the planar support member is maintained in a substantially planar condition.
The input formation may be in the form of a slot defined in the housing.
The keypad may be an alphanumeric keypad with generally rectangular dimensions, the input slot being defined on one of a pair of longer sides of the keypad and an exit slot being defined on the other longer side of the keypad, with the feed mechanism being positioned between the slots such that the media feed path between the slots is substantially planar.
The invention extends to a computer which includes a keyboard as described above.
The advantage of the invention is that the planarity of the print media as it moves through the housing allows a smooth media transfer. Further, forms of print media other than paper can be used. The planarity of the print media facilitates a stable operational platform for the pagewidth printer, since shaking of the keyboard is minimized.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a keyboard, particularly for use with a computer, the keyboard including
a housing;
an alphanumeric keypad carried by the housing; and
a page width printer arranged in the housing.
The housing has dimensions approximating those of a standard computer keyboard, the housing having an ejection slot along one, longer side through which print media can be ejected after an image has been printed on the print media by the printer.
Preferably, the housing includes an input slot along an opposed, longer side for feeding print media to the printer. Typically, the print media is in the form of sheets of paper to be fed to the printer one sheet at a time.
The keyboard may include a feed means arranged in the housing for feeding the print media from the input slot to the printer. The feed means may be arranged within the housing and may be in the form of a belt drive arrangement for feeding the print media to the printer.
Further, the keyboard may include an engaging means arranged intermediate the printer and the ejection slot for feeding the print media out of the ejection slot. Thus, the engaging means may be arranged downstream of the printer and may be in the form of one or more spiked wheels which grip and transport the print media to the ejection slot.
As indicated above, the keyboard is particularly intended for use with a computer. Accordingly, the keypad may include a standard, QWERTY keypad, a numeral keypad and a plurality of control keys.
The housing may include an access opening for enabling an ink supply of the printer to be replenished. A lid in a top surface of the housing may close off the access opening. The ink supply of the printer may include a removable ink cartridge which is accessed through the access opening of the housing.
Preferably, the printer is a full color printer. The printer may be a photo quality printer.
The printhead may comprise an array of nozzles, said array being fabricated by microelectromechanical (MEMS) techniques.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer keyboard which includes
a housing having an array of keys carried thereon and defining a chamber;
a pagewidth ink jet printer arranged within the chamber of the housing; and
an input slot in one side of the housing for feeding print media to the printer and an ejection slot in an opposed side of the housing through which the print media is ejected after printing.